On the Run with a Saiyan
by just a space duck
Summary: Tonks stumbles upon a a discovery that will change her life and shake the wizarding world to it's core. Along with a youth that just wants a normal life, she'll be thrust in the middle of the conflict between dark and light. MT/NT possibility of MT/NT?FD


The pop of apparition instantly disturbed the flow of people in the clearing. Tonks had half a dozen wands pointed at various parts of her anatomy. She blinked, having expected this but still feeling more than a bit nervous. She took out her badge and held it out in front of her with her right hand. One of the figures, all of their faces were covered with hoods and charms, walked up to her and took the badge out of her hand. They looked it over and Tonks could almost feel the frown forming in their face.

"Junior auror? What is this?" Their voice was distorted, another charm.

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, not letting the indignation at being disrespected show, she was used to it. "The department is stretched out with the manhunt for Black and the tournament at Hogwarts. I'm all you've got" The person stood unmoving for a few seconds before they resignedly walked back to the area where all the other unspeakables were working, Tonks followed.

They had closed off a 20 foot radius with various runes, which worked as a membrane that didn't allow anything to exit or enter but those with specific ministry badges. The area inside the circle was full of debris, metal plates and parts were scattered all over the floor. Inside there were three unspeakables rummaging through, waving their wands in intricate patterns and directing them at different points in the circle. Outside were three more unspeakables, including the one who had talked to her, inspecting a piece of metal. Looking at it close Tonks saw it was slightly charred and bent, result of an explosion, of course any explosion that left metal like that should have sent shrapnel farther away than just 20 feet, but then again she was here to investigate that.

Looking back at the circle she saw something she'd missed, at the exact center there was a figure lying face down. The only thing Tonks could make out was tattered clothes and blood leaking from what appeared to be the head. A person

"You better have a good reason for leaving someone there to die" Tonks turned on the unspeakable that had taken her identification. The man grunted in annoyance at ministry workers and spoke.

"He is not magical, we have no obligation to give him immediate medical help" The unspeakable said in a calm monotone "He only has a slight concussion and seems to be at the source of this disturbance, we will make our observations, take him to the department and question him. Then he will be obliviated and dropped in a muggle hospital" He paused when another unspeakable walked up to him and took him aside. They talked in hushed tones that Tonks couldn't pick up.

She really didn't like what they were doing, but this was the ministry and its most secretive department, it was expected behavior. She sighed in defeat and hoped the interrogation went by quickly, she decided she would drop the poor muggle off in the hospital herself; it was the least she could do to calm her conscience.

"You may leave now" The unspeakable said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Tonks made a sound of irritation "You know I can't do that. I was sent here to check out the magical disturbance and now that there is a muggle in there I have to sit in on the interrogation and report to Madame Bones" She used the name of her superior to put a bit of fear in these people, but they didn't react. Tonks got the bad feeling that they were reaching for their wands.

"You tell Madame Bones that the source of the magical wave was undetermined and that we will be sending her a report in the coming weeks detailing our findings" Tonks narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what exactly these people could have possibly discovered to make them want to hide this muggle's existence from the ministry.

"You should leave now auror Tonks" The three unspeakables outside of the bubble had covertly put their hands to their wands; the other three had exited their bubbles and went to flank her. Six unspeakables, if all the stories were true one unspeakable could take out a whole squadron of aurors.

"I will leave when the interrogations end and the muggle is dropped off at the hospital" She said firmly. She didn't know why she was risking a confrontation with unspeakables because of one muggle. It was really a culmination of things, she thought. She'd seen the corruption in the ministry in her two and a half years of auror training, even the auror department, under the fairly honest and hardworking Amelia Bones, had their fare share of corruption. Many on the force passed information on to Fudge that Amelia had wanted to keep secret. This corruption had grown as the spotlight was put on the department with the hunt for Sirius Black. Tonks felt frustrated with every morally questionable action she witnessed, fellow aurors breaking into wizarding homes and using veritaserum on families to see if they'd come into contact with Black, one of many violations of wizarding rights. Of course, the families that would know Black's whereabouts like the Malfoys were not subjected to this.

So it was a culmination of pent up frustration and her Gryffindor brashness that made her decide to stand her ground. She knew she would leave this fight with altered memories, but she just wanted to vent her anger.

"I'm staying until you finish the interrogation, as stated by protocol" She said, clutching her wand, which had never left her hand. She was surprised that for a second the unspeakables seemed nervous before she saw the leader nod to all the others.

She dropped down and let the spellfire go over her head, not bothering to see what had been fired at her. Remembering her lessons on fighting multiple enemies, she cast a banishing spell at the feet of three unspeakables. She rolled out of the way of a few more spells and jumped up, shuffling to position herself in front of both groups of three. Two of the unspeakables whose feet she had banished were picking themselves up off the floor, the other was lying unconscious. She was surprised at their lack of organization and that they had to verbalize anything that wasn't a stunner, she wondered if these people were really unspeakables. In the moments they were collecting themselves she scrunched he face up in concentration and waved her wand. The ground all around them was now covered in ice.

Tonks fired stunners rapidly while creating a shield to bounce the other spells off of her. She ran around trying to reposition herself without slipping on the ice she had created. None of them had dispelled the ice so she guessed they didn't know how to, another advantage for her. The five were shouting their spells. Thought they had begun with stunners and binding spells they now went with blasting and cutting curses. They aimed for her head instead of her body and they didn't really have a strategy in place for attack. It helped that Tonks was a trained auror and great with transfiguration. She had conjured a slab of rock in front of her that blew up under the onslaught of spells and then banished it to the unspeakables that were now standing side by side instead of fanning out.

The banished rubble hit one of them on the head and knocked him out, the others shielded themselves as best they could. Tonks took this time to take them all out; she sent a bludgeoning curse at the ice in front of them and slashed her wand in a wide arc, sending a cutting curse that would slice through all of them. She quickly sent three disarming spells to follow behind the cutter.

The bludgeoning spell hit the ice and sent shards of ice flying at them. Some hit their mark and embedded themselves in two of the unspeakables arms, but they were a nuisance. The real effect was that the shattered ice revealed the water below. Tonks had perfected this little bit of transfiguration over the years and this was the first time she'd been able to use it outside of practice. Creating a thin sheet of ice over a large area is impressive; transfiguring a large area of land into a frozen lake was something only masters were able to do. She wasn't at the level of a master, but she had been practicing that specific spell ever since her fifth year at Hogwarts, starting with pots of dirt. If any other wizard tried it, no matter how much more skilled than her they were, it would take supreme concentration and would leave them open for attack in a duel. Tonks had practiced it so consistently she could do something as big as this and only receive a minor migraine later.

The ice around the four remaining unspeakables cracked, they wobbled and ducked under the cutter that came at them, and two of them were hit by the disarming spells Tonks had sent. She grabbed one of the wands out of the air and held it there, ready to relinquish it if she felt it being summoned. The two unarmed unspeakables grabbed their fallen comrades and tried getting away from the ice. Tonks turned the heat up, sending barrage after barrage of spells at the two remaining unspeakables, who were struggling as it was to not fall into the water. After a few seconds one of them was hit by a stunner and the other slipped and fell into the icy depths. Tonks summoned the one that fell into the water before dispelling the ice lest he be buried alive. She shot binding spells at the two who had been running with their fallen comrades, dragging them had slowed their escape considerably. They were caught by ropes and fell to the floor. Tonks bound the two that were near her and levitated them over to the other four.

After collecting the four unspeakables she took a badge off of one of them, walking into the rune circle that had been unaffected by her spell. Her auror badge authorized her to enter, but she'd need another one for the muggle.

When she reached him she dropped down to one knee, inspecting him. There was a small gash on the right side of his forehead, but besides that he seemed to be ok. A diagnosis spell told her that the unspeakable had not been lying; he had a minor concussion, which was miraculous for a wizard in the middle of an outburst of magic such as this, much less a muggle. Turning him over she couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome, and bizarrely, he had lavender hair. Said hair was silky and smooth, parted to each side of his head with a few strands hanging in front of his face. He was very well muscled though with a slightly lean look that didn't make him look like a bodybuilder. He looked to be 5'8 in height and had on a tattered purple jacket with a ripped up black undershirt. His loose fitting black pants had holes all over; the only things that survived almost intact were his orange boots and orange belt.

Tonks took the badge she had taken and stuck it to the muggle's shirt. She levitated him and exited the rune circle, careful to not step on the little pointy bits and pieces of metal that were scattered over the floor, her clumsiness would not manifest itself now. Exiting the circle she gently lay him down on the floor and went over to the unspeakables, thinking things over.

She couldn't do a memory charm, she only knew the incantation. The only person she trusted to help her was a teacher at Hogwarts at the moment, not even Amelia would believe her word over the unspeakables. It wasn't only her job in jeopardy, she knew she had lost that the moment she knocked one of them out, she could go to Azkaban for this. No, with Fudge at the helm she _would _go to Azkaban for this. Cursing her stupidity for attacking six unspeakables and fighting the migraine that crept up her head, she clung on to only one hope.

They fought her like amateurs. Even a trained auror shouldn't be able to beat six above average wizards; much less these mystical wizards who everyone in the ministry said could beat an entire army.

She cancelled the charms on the leader's hood tor reveal his face. He was a middle aged wizard with brown hair, he was balding.

"_Enervate_" Tonks intoned.

The wizard woke up with a start and struggled with his bonds before his face fell on Tonks.

"You stupid whore!" He yelled with venom in his voice "You're in for it now! Attacking unspeakables is grounds for a ten year sentence in Azkaban. You could have walked out of this without any trouble but now I'll have your head! " Tonks put a silencing charm on him and waited his angry gesticulations out. Meanwhile she put a sleeping spell on the other five unspeakables, just in case.

When he calmed down enough to only remain seething with hatred on the floor she spoke. "I'm not going anywhere, you aren't an unspeakable" he didn't react, still glaring at her. She cancelled the charm.

"What makes you think that you little bitch?" He spat out, Tonks ignored his insults, better to be calm in these situations.

"You guys are awful duelers, a Hogwarts student could take you out" She stated simply.

This got the man's blood boiling and a war was raging inside of him. Deciding that making her miserable was more important than keeping secrets, he spoke "All that bullshit about us being magnificent wizards is exactly that, bullshit" He said this with more than a bit of bitterness "Its misinformation to make people fear us and the department. We are magical researchers, not dueling champions" Tonks was shocked at this revelation, which also meant that these guys were the real deal. _Of course they are _she thought. Those badges they wore would have stripped them of their magic if they weren't who they said they were; it was ministry protocol to protect against infiltration by polyjuice in the more important departments. She cursed her stupidity under stress and was thankful that the young man with purple hair didn't have any magic to be stripped of.

"What was so special about that muggle that you didn't want me to hear?" she asked the man. The man narrowed his eyes at her and remained silent, not saying a word. Tonks held her wand over him as if to torture but he called her bluff and looked at her challengingly.

"We may not be fighters but we are unspeakables, our knowledge is sealed shut inside our minds" He said smugly.

Tonks sighed and stunned the man and put a sleeping spell over him.

Tonks thought of her options; there wasn't anyone in the ministry who could help her, she had lost contact with most of her friends from school and she would definitely not involve her parents in this. She didn't know how to erase memories so that was out of the question. She couldn't hide the six unspeakables, which would simply cause suspicion of her and would add kidnapping to her charges. She knew that if this went to court she had no defense, she was a half-blood trainee auror and they were respected and revered in the ministry. Even if it was proven they had instigated the fight they could send her off for of injuring them or even have her taken out outside of the courtroom.

She held back tears as she realized what she needed to do. She would go on the run, just like her cousin Sirius Black; lead the life of a criminal. The prophet would have a field day with this.

Deciding that she needed to act fast, she grabbed a hold of the purple haired muggle and apparated away. She apparated to three different locations before reaching her flat. It was a small and bare apartment with a single bedroom and bathroom. She had a small kitchen and a living room. At the center of the living room two plain beige couches stood at opposite sides of a small brown coffee table. Besides her bed and her clothes that was basically it. She barely used this flat for anything other than sleeping so she didn't bother to decorate it or make it more homely, there were only the barest proximity and defensive wards on the property which was on the sixth floor of a muggle housing building. She didn't go outside or visit the neighbors; it was just her place to crash.

She levitated the muggle over to the couch and quickly shuffled into the kitchen. She rummaged in her cupboard and found a headache relief potion and a bowl full of Essence of Murtlap. She took a swig of the headache potion and went over to the living room.

Putting the potions on a table in front of the couch she waved her wand and her belongings started being packed in a bottomless bag she had. She wasn't as good at charms as she was at transfiguration, but aurors needed to know these spells and carry a bottomless bag for any long term missions.

She went to return to the kitchen and tripped on one of the table legs. Letting a few choice curse words rip from her mouth she rubbed her shin and walked into the kitchen. Tonks searched the sink, the pantry and the cupboards before giving up and going into the bathroom. There she took a towel and realized she could have conjured a rag.

_Fucking shit. Of all times for my mind to fail me now is the bleeding worst._ She rushed through the hallway and into the living room. A bottomless bag zoomed out of her room and plopped down in front of the couch. She soaked the towel in the Murtlap essence and laid it on the muggle's forehead_, _pressing on his wound and using her wand to clean off the dried blood on his forehead.

She took stock of her effects. The only things she knew to be in that bag were clothes and a magical tent with no supplies. The only other thing she had was her wand. Tonks sat down on the table and re-soaked the towel in the bowl, applying pressure on the areas around the injury. She felt something she was sitting on that was making her uncomfortable and she stood up. There was noting on the table so she felt in her back pocket. _The unspeakable's wand!_ There wasn't too much benefit of having a second wand but something was better than nothing.

She finished applying the Murtlap and was shocked when she saw the wound had already closed. Not even wizards healed from wounds that fast. She thought he might be a magical creature but the only humanoid magical creatures she knew of that didn't actually exhibitmagic were vampires and werewolves who had been muggles before bitten. He obviously couldn't be a vampire and werewolves didn't have any advanced healing capabilities that she knew of.

_This must be connected to why they didn't want me in on the interrogation. _The unspeakables had probably found out something about him and wanted to conduct experiments. She stopped her train of thought and decided on asking him once they were away. She took the bottle with what was left of the headache potion in her right hand. She pinched the muggle's nose and after a few seconds his mouth opened, allowing her to pour the potion down his throat.

He chocked and coughed as the potion went down, spilling some of it on himself and Tonks' arm. A wave of her wand cleaned the mess off and the muggle's breathing gradually returned to normal. Satisfied, Tonks wasted no time and grabbed onto his arm, picking her bag up off the floor and apparating away.

They woke up as one; the ropes had dissipated by now. From looking at the setting sun they knew it must have been three hours since the auror had left.

"Aargh!" Yelled Thompson, looking for something to kick.

"She took my wand" Stated a disgruntled unspeakable who still had his hood covering his face.

"She took the muggle" Said another one. Even through the voice modification charm it was apparent they had a broken nose.

"Barley, you still have the blood?" Asked Thompson, trying to keep calm.

"I do" The one that spoke walked up and held the vial up to Thompson's face. The spoke to him in a whisper "As I said, it is very interesting" Barley took a pause "The problem is that the blood is not magical, all my diagnostics say that it is different from anything we've ever encountered but they don't reveal any characteristics"

Thompson frowned "The bitch will probably keep the muggle close to her to protect him from us. Once they find her and send her off we will take him to the department and study him" Thompson got a smile on his face "We might even have a gift to offer for when the dark lord returns"

Barley's brow furrowed in confusion "What makes you think the dark lord will return and what makes you think this boy will be useful to him?" He asked.

Thompson got a smirk on his face "Please Barley, you know you feel the mark burning just as strong as I do, our master will soon return, as for the boy, call it a hunch"

They finished their whispered conversation and went back to the other four who were stretching out.

"We must go to the ministry now and start the manhunt for that maniac" Said the one with the broken nose.

"Andrews, take this to that muggle-" Thompson could not hide the disdain in his voice "- you know and bring me back his analysis. Obliviate him this time" Andrews nodded as Thompson gave him the vial filled with blood and they apparated away to the ministry of magic.

Tonks apparated to a few places before deciding to test her luck; the sleeping spell she put on the unspeakables should last another two hours, she had just wanted to be away from her flat long enough for her apparition trail to go cold. She decided to buy some supplies but didn't know what to do with the still unconscious guy she had dragged along. To think, in only two months she would have gotten an invisibility cloak that would have made this situation much more bearable. They were currently in the clearing where the quidditch world cup had been held. There was still some trash around the area; a few Viktor Krum Dolls scattered around and some omnioculars, along with less conspicuous litter. Tonks shook her head at the wonderful cleanup job the ministry had done. She began contemplating whether to simply leave him hidden here and come back later when she heard a cough.

He was slowly stirring, massaging his temple. He stretched and Tonks saw how every one of his muscles tensed, the torn clothing giving him a very sexy look. She shook off these thoughts and waited for him to fully wake up.

Trunks felt like shit. He wasn't injured or too tired or anything, but he had a feeling that something had gone wrong. As he stretched and stood up from the ground he had been sleeping on, he remembered.

He had killed Cell in his time, he was ready to go back to the past and tell everyone that things had gone ok.

Traveling trough the time stream everything was going according to plan. This was Trunks' third trip through time so he wasn't as nervous as before.

Third times the charm.

The time machine was passing through a spot just like any other in the kaleidoscope of color that was the time stream when suddenly a gaping black hole appeared out of nowhere. Trunks was startled to say the least but even more so when the time machine started to get sucked in. Trunks panicked and tried to use the thrusters on the thing to push against the attraction the hole was emitting, but the time machines engine was very weak for obvious reasons; it was designed for travel through time, travel through space was a second priority.

The closer the time machine got to the gaping hole, the more stretched out it became. Trunks gasped as he realized it was being spaguettified and that this must be a black hole, which mean he would be subjected to the same effect. Throwing all caution to the wind he immediately went super saiyan, powering up as much as he could and steeling himself.

Super Saiyan vs. Black Hole was a short fight. Trunks crossed the event horizon and instantly his body fought to not be turned into silly strings. Concentrating as hard as he could he grimaced when the time machine, which was being compressed along with him, tried to crush him. He growled as he was being pushed in on all sides, the metal plates of the time machine wanting nothing more than to conform to a minute size but not being able to because of his interference. As he steeled himself to retaliate he saw a glimpse of a bushy haired girl and a young boy with black hair and glasses opening their eyes in some sort of ward, but the image disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

He was traversing the inside of the black hole in a tomb of metal constricting his body, he hissed out in pain as what had been a screw from the time machine broke through his protective aura and embedded itself in his head, he shrieked out in pain and expulsed a blast of energy, not wanting to die here, like this, after so much effort; his power ascended past anything he'd ever felt and the energy pushed his tomb a few inches from him and sent jets of yellow light from cracks in the metal enclosure. These Jets went on into nothingness until they hit invisible barriers, which seemed to absorb the light for a time before cracking and ultimately shattering, revealing windows to a strange world. Trunks fell into unconsciousness as he was being sucked into a small opening into sunlight.

So here he was lost _somewhere_; he was sure his time machine hadn't made it. It was impossible to return home, to his mother. He looked up to come eye to eye with a pink haired woman.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, neither knowing what to say. Trunks took her in and privately thought she was incredibly attractive, though he didn't let anything show through his eyes. He broke eye contact and looked around; they were in a clearing of sorts with a lot of trash littered around. Looking down at himself he saw his clothes were torn. Slowly bringing his hand up he felt his chest, happy that the capsule case was still in his jacket's pocket.

Tonks saw the movement and didn't really know what to do; she tentatively held her wand at her side just in case though she didn't want to hurt this guy. He seemed to have found something in his jacket and she cursed not having thought of searching him for anything, tough thankfully neither did the unspeakables.

"Wotcher" She used her favorite word to break the silence as the purple haired young man looked up in confusion "My name's Tonks" She held out her hand, hoping he could understand her.

He did, and he took her small hand in his and shook it "Mines Trunks"

"Trunks?" She scrunched up her face in a grin "Like storage trunks or swim trunks?" She asked only half joking.

Trunks blushed a little and looked down before regaining his control "Hey Tonks isn't exactly common" Well he didn't really know that "Unless it is in this world"

"This world?" Tonks asked. She really wanted to know what was up with this mysterious guy.

Trunks looked at her as if sizing her up and shrugged. It would do no harm to tell her about him and he would need a lot of help to find out as much as he could about this new world. N_ew home. _He blocked that thought the moment it came even though he knew it to be true. He decided to trust her partly because he could see into her heart and felt nothing evil inside and partly because her power level was so low, only a little above the human average of 5, she wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think I came here from another universe" This shocked Tonks, who hadn't been expecting that.

"Err we better get comfortable for this" She took out her wand and conjured two chairs and just in case put up some wards to avoid detection. She looked up to see how he took her doing magic and saw that he wasn't too shocked, he had a raised eyebrow as he sat on the simple but plush chair she had conjured for him.

_She can do magic!_ This changed things, even if he could trust her, there were probably more of her kind and he didn't know how it would affect him. He'd never encountered magic outside of the dragon balls, so he didn't know how spells would affect him.

"So, you're from another universe?" she half stated and half asked. Trunks cleared his throat; this was going to take a long time.

"I was using my time machine to go back to the past-"

An hour later Tonks was apparating them throughout the country before settling on a plain near a farm. She put up the anti-detection and security wards as Trunks watched her work.

It had been a rather long talk. Trunks talked about his trips through time which led to him talking about why he was time traveling and then it led to an explanation of everything. The things that shocked Tonks the most was him being half alien and most of all, the dragon balls.

"… _You can wish people back from the dead?" Tonks asked incredulously._

"_Yeah, well depends on what dragon balls you use" Trunks said, Tonks had taken everything pretty well all things considered, though him being half alien had been a big shocker._

"_The dragon balls on my earth can't bring back anyone who's been dead for more than a year or been wished back once already" Tonks was enthralled "But the ones on planet Namek allow both those things. Though neither let you revive anyone who died of natural causes"_

"_Planet Namek?"_

_Trunks adjusted himself in the chair and massaged his temples as he explained the little he knew of Namek._

Trunks hadn't told her about any of the adventures except the android and Cell plus the origin of the Saiyans, but it had still eaten up a lot of time. He spent a lot of it describing his earth and Tonks in turn told him about hers. The most shocking revelation was that the earth wasn't just one big continent; it was actually a few continents divided by oceans. The earth wasn't under one government but hundreds. There weren't any dinosaurs.

Tonks told him about the magical world and the muggle world and their separation. Trunks couldn't believe that Wizards could be so backwards as to not accept technology. He wondered if "muggle" tech was nearly as advanced as in his world.

Tonks had yet to tell him one thing, the circumstances of their meeting. When they reached that point she said that too much time had passed and that they needed to get settled before she could go into that. So now they were in a field somewhere, Trunks could see barns off in the distance.

Tonks dropped her bag to the floor, still reeling from the things Trunks had said. To think aliens actually existed. Well, in other universes anyways. She opened the bag and pulled out the tent. Trunks looked interested.

"How can that fit in there?" He asked her

"Magic" Tonks said with a grin.

Trunks chuckled "I guess that should have been obvious" He looked at the tent for a few seconds "I've got a house you know"

Tonks turned to him with confusion in her eyes. Trunks simply grinned and pulled out his capsule case. He opened it and looked at the labels for each capsule on the inside cover. There was a fridge with drinks, a capsule house, a jet car, a jet bike and… a space ship! When had his mother had time to build one of those?

Trunks looked up at Tonks who had walked up to him in curiosity; he tried not to breathe in too much of her scent. He smiled at her "What do you prefer, the house or the space ship?"

Tonks blinked for a few seconds before tentatively saying "Space ship?"

"Good choice" Trunks said as he took out the ships capsule. He pushed the button at the top and threw the capsule a few feet in front of him. Tonks gasped and raised her wand as a small explosion occurred when the capsule expanded. The smoke cleared in seconds and there stood a huge sphere. It was all white with a blue stripe wrapped around the middle, the words "CAPSULE CORP" painted over the blue. The CC logo was plastered near the bottom. It was rather huge though Trunks knew that thanks to capsule technology it was bigger on the inside that on the outside. It was propped up by four legs sprouting from the lower sides of the ship.

Tonks was gaping at the huge machine. She had never seen anything like it before. She was thankful that she had cast her wards on such a wide area, or else the thing would have stuck out through them. Trunks walked up to it and saw a button on the door. He blinked; his mother couldn't have put the button to open the door _on_ the door, could she?

He pushed the button and a small area around the button lifted up, making a small hissing sound. He saw that the button was actually the top of a control.

Looking the control over, it was simple enough. He clicked a button and the ramp to enter the ship slowly lowered itself.

'Come on in" Trunks said over his shoulder to a still shocked Tonks.

"This place is bigger on the inside" Tonks stated, they had explored the ship. The main chamber was a gravity room, Trunks had ignored it at the moment and they had gone down a ladder to the living quarters.

There were two rooms with four bunk beds each, a laundry room, a bathroom with a shower and a huge tub, a small infirmary with three regen tanks, a command center and a cupboard. More importantly for Trunks, there was a kitchen.

Trunks was currently drooling at the fridge, his mouth hanging open in longing. He remembered to compose himself and looked back at Tonks.

"Yeah, the same technology that makes this place fit in a capsule also makes it more spacious on the inside" Tonks shook her head.

"It's like it's exactly the same as magic" It was true, this supposed muggle technology looked more like the work of magic to her. She looked up and was shocked at the amount food Trunks was pulling out of some box. If she remembered correctly from visiting her grandmother, it was called a refridgiraktor and kept food cold.

Trunks put the massive amounts of food on the table and readied the stove, putting pots and pans on the hot plates. He grinned "We can continue the conversation while I cook"

Tonks sighed and sat down, not being able to see Trunks over the pile of food, which he somehow managed to whittle down in a few minutes and shove into the pots and pans, multi tasking with ease. He shoved two whole turkeys in the over before sitting down on the chair across from Tonks.

Tonks scratched her nose before speaking "I am-" She stopped herself "-was a junior auror, sort of like a police man but in training. I was sent over to were you crashed because your arrival created some sort of magical shockwave" Trunks was nodding along "I was sent because I needed to report to my superior, but in the area there were members of the Department of Mysteries" Tonks still couldn't believe that after all that mystique, the DOM workers were just extra secretive researchers "They were going to take you to the department and interrogate you and it was my duty to witness the interrogation. But then one of them told me that I was no longer needed, I asked them why and things sort of escalated" Tonks was fighting a blush as she remembered her brash acts though she knew she would have done the same thing over again. "I ended up knocking them all out and taking you away"

Trunks had a thoughtful look on his face. He had a lot of questions to ask of Tonks, but first. "Why did you help me?" Tonks looked confused at his question. "You didn't even know who I was, why risk yourself for me?"

"To be honest, I'm tired of all the corruption in the ministry" She brought her hand up and propped her chin up on it "I've been working there for about two years and I'm already more than a bit jaded" Trunks nodded, he wouldn't go further into this line because he had more important questions.

"From the way you're acting and all the spells you used so that we couldn't be detected, I'm guessing we're on the run?" Tonks didn't fail to notice that he used we instead of you, she gave him a weak smile. "Unspeakables – those workers for the department of mysteries – are pretty high up in the chain and I'm not even a full auror. Besides, blood purity is everything in this society, and I'm a half-blood"

"How can you be a half-blooded wizard? Your mother's a muggle?" Trunks tried the term on for size, finding it a bit weird.

"That's one way, but it's deeper than that. My father is a wizard but his parent's weren't, so he's a muggleborn wizard and I'm a half-blood. To be a pureblood both your parents need to trace their lineage I don't know how many generations back" Tonks had always found blood purity to be silly but you couldn't really voice those kinds of opinions too loudly unless you were in a position of power. "It's really convoluted and hypocritical and since there isn't that many wizards to begin with it ends up on incest and a bunch of six toed children" Trunks chuckled and stood up as he heard the ding of the oven. He worked swiftly preparing the plates and the food, though Tonks didn't know how they were possibly going to eat enough food for an entire house table.

The circular lunch table they were eating on wasn't too big; Trunks had to pile up the food in an impressive but unstable tower that made Tonks very nervous.

"This seems like the time to tell you that I'm very clumsy" Tonks said with a gulp. She'd never visualized being buried under mountains of food as her final fate, but then again she was rubbish at divination.

Trunks just grinned at her before digging in. Digging was appropriate, he was burrowing into the pile of food like a mole through dirt; in seven years around boys who would shove food down their gullet with abandon, Tonks had seen nothing like this. Looking closely she saw that he was well mannered enough, he didn't eat like a pig, there wasn't a single speck of rice going anywhere but his mouth; he did it with such speed that Tonks was dumbfounded before snapping out and realizing that if she didn't grab a plate within the next minute she would have to cook her own food. She took a few tasty looking meats and a small heaping of rice and put them on her plate, accompanying it with assorted vegetables.

"Trunks" Trunks looked up from his food; he'd cleared plates fast enough for there to be an opening in the mountain of food for them to talk through. He gulped down his food and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, saiyans require much more calories a day than humans so I need to eat enough to feed an army" He blushed in embarrassment, feeling that he'd lost control of his eating habits.

"It's ok" Tonks told him, she had been suspecting something like that because it was impossible for a human to eat like that without collapsing. "I actually wanted to ask you, how do I eat with these sticks?" She showed him the chopsticks that Trunks had laid next to her plate.

"You don't eat with those? What do you eat with?" Trunks was very curious about what utensils they used and see the subtle differences between their universes.

"Forks, knives, spoons" She said experimentally to see if he'd heard of them.

"Oh yeah, we've got those; don't use them much at all though" Trunks said to her.

Tonks shrugged and with a wave of her wand she conjured the necessary silverware. Trunks was passively impressed and thought he should ask Tonks about how magic worked tomorrow. The only magic he'd known about outside of the dragon balls was what his mother told him about Baba, all of which could be summarized in the phrase _'nasty old hag with a crystal ball'. _He needed to know if magic could affect him so that he wouldn't be caught off-guard.

As he finished eating, a question nagged at him. "Tonks, why do you think they didn't want you to come to the interrogation?" Seeing her incredulous look he talked again "I mean I want to know what they found that made them want to experiment on me"

That was a very good question, mused Tonks. Remembering as much as she could from earlier in the day and wishing she had a pensieve, she latched on to something suspicious.

"The thing is I get the feeling that they were originally not that interested in you. When I got there and saw you were hurt they said they wouldn't give you immediate medical help because you were just a lowly muggle" She scrunched her face up in disgust. "But then a few minutes later one of them said something to the leader and all of a sudden they wanted me out of there"

Trunks tapped his left index finger on the tabletop watching as Tonks finished her lunch and thinking about what she'd just said.

"Did you see if any parts of the time machine were intact" He seriously doubted it would be that, from what she had told him wizards didn't know how to figure out a television, much less a component for a time machine.

Tonks shook her head "Everything was either bent metal plates or completely destroyed. Plus they wouldn't really be interested in any muggle technology much less be able to recognize it for what it is"

Trunks blew air through his nose as his tapping became more persistent, a nervous tick picked up from his father similar to the famous Son head rub.

"What if they took a sample of my blood and they found out what I was?" Trunks thought the idea was farfetched, blood analysis required much machinery; then again, magic.

"I… don't really know" Tonks stated with a grimace, blood analysis was something they taught mediwitches and wizards who worked with wills and testaments. She didn't know if an unspeakable could tell that Trunks was half-alien by scanning his blood, or even if an unspeakable had bothered to take blood samples, it didn't really make sense.

Trunks saw they weren't going to get much farther today "Listen, let's call it a night ok? We both need to rest I think" They walked out of the kitchen after Trunks picked Tonks up off the floor from when she'd tripped on a table leg. Tonks had waved her wand and the dishes began cleaning themselves. Trunks grinned; having a witch around was time saving.

"There's one bathroom so we'll take turns, you can have that room" Trunks pointed randomly at the room farthest from the ladders that led to the gravity room. Tonks smiled at him in thanks.

"I'll sort all my stuff into my room so you can take a bath first, but don't even think about using up the hot water mister" She said the last part in a half-scold, tapping her finger at his chest for emphasis.

Trunks liked how easygoing she was around a guy she'd met a few hours ago, who happened to be half-alien. He knew he was lucky to have been found by her. "Can't you magic some hot water if I use it all up?"

She gave him a glare and Trunks chuckled "Don't worry I think I'm going for a cold shower right now"

She raised her eyebrows at that "Oh really, and what are you suggesting with that boxers?"

Trunks spluttered as he realized how his words could have been interpreted. He controlled himself as she giggled. He blushed in mild embarrassment before shushing her along and going to the bathroom. Hopefully the rooms had clean clothes.

Trunks woke up from a restless sleep. He hadn't faced it until last night; he would never see his mother again. He knew that he'd at least left her in a world free from terror, but he'd also left her with nobody to comfort her. He cursed himself for agreeing to go back to the past simply to inform everyone things had gone ok. His mother had suggested it and after some token resistance he had gleefully agreed to go back to the past. He and his mother both knew the reason he wanted to go back: to see what could have been, a world untouched by the androids. Trunks had selfishly wanted to indulge in fantasies that could not come true and his mother was now paying the prize.

Trunks pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to get settled in this new world; well, as best as one could while on the run.

He had made the decision to stay and help Tonks instantly. It was very simple really, he knew nothing about this world and she did. He could sense that she had a good heart and knew she had told him the truth about the situation up until this point. It also gave him something to do, aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive wasn't one of his favorite hobbies but it might be fun. It helped that she was nice to look at.

He got out of his bed (one of the lower bunks) and stretched. His satellite watch told him it was six thirty but he didn't know if that was accurate, there were a bunch of forces that could have messed with the watch when he was in the black hole. He'd found that his mother had thankfully stocked the closet with clothing. It had two shirts, a pair of slacks, a pair of boots and three changes of underwear; everything else in the huge closet was variations of Saiyan armor. _Guess it's because one size fits all._ He wondered if the closet in Tonks' room had different types of clothing or if it was similarly stocked.

He got in the bathroom and threw his boxers in the laundry basket, which already had clothes in it. _Tonks must have woken up already._ _Being a magical police officer must make her an early rises, plus she must be feeling paranoid._

After his shower he went back into his room, sensing Tonks in the kitchen. He put on the black slacks that were identical to the ones he always wore and a white Capsule Corp t-shirt.

He walked into the kitchen and had to keep the blush from rushing up his face. Yesterday Tonks had been wearing some medieval looking black robes that covered everything except her face and her hands. Today she was in dark blue pajama bottoms with pictures of dragons that were actually moving around and breathing fire at random intervals. Trunks thought he wouldn't continue being surprised by magic but again, it was the little things that shocked him. Tonks also had on a pink t-shirt with the words 'Weird Sisters' emblazoned on the chest. A very ample chest, Trunks noticed. He couldn't stop himself from appreciating Tonks' figure before coughing and announcing his entrance.

Tonks looked up and smiled at him from her sitting place in the kitchen table. She was reading a newspaper and was drinking some orange juice from the carton.

"Good morning Trunks" she said cheerfully, Trunks returned the pleasantry and took a seat across from her.

"Sorry that I didn't fix breakfast but I'm no good with cooking spells and I don't know how to work these things" She waved her hand around at the kitchen appliances.

Trunks chuckled "It's all right" He stood up and opened the fridge, taking out some eggs and bacon.

"Where did you get the newspaper from?" Trunks asked as he took some bread from the pantry.

Tonks looked up and grimaced "While you were sleeping I went to The Leaky Cauldron-it's a pub for wizards- and bought it" Trunks was surprised that she had taken such a risk, what with her government out to get her.

"Did you magic yourself a disguise or something?" He asked confusedly

"Err not exactly. People can change their appearance with magic but it can easily be reversed. It's just that I'm what they call a metamorphmagus" Trunks juggled the word in his mind while finishing breakfast up and putting their food on the table.

"So you can change shape" He stated. She looked surprised, as if to ask 'how?'

"Metamorph comes from metamorphosis…"

"Oh ok I get it now" Tonks cut him off. She sipped her juice and poured herself more from the carton "Yeah pretty much. I can change my appearance, my hair color, my height and all that stuff" Seeing Trunks' questioning look she sent him a glare. "And no I can't turn into a man" 

Trunks was very relieved, that wasn't something he wanted to think about. "So this isn't even your real form?" He hoped he didn't offend her by asking that.

Tonks didn't mind his curiosity. "It's close enough"

"So if you can shapeshift then shouldn't it be impossible for them to find you?" Trunks asked her.

Tonks shook her head. "I wasn't caught today because everything happened late yesterday and the ministry didn't have time to instruct any measures. With a metamorphmagus on the loose they'll be inspecting every single witch that passes by Diagon Alley for identification. I could probably risk it one more time but I don't have any reason to go back there"

She waved her wand and a small wooden box jumped from the kitchen counter and onto the table. Trunks inspected it.

"A radio?" Tonks nodded.

"I didn't have much money so I had to use a confundus charm on the clerk to give it to me for free" She looked slightly guilty about that, but not too much. She was already in deep shit.

"Can I read it?" Trunks asked her. Tonks shrugged and passed him the paper while she ate her breakfast. "Just don't believe anything they wrote. It's all hogwash" She warned.

On the cover was a moving picture of Tonks. She was looking around the frame and every few seconds she would give Trunks a cheeky wink. The front page article read.

**Black's cousin assaults ministry workers**

**By Marsha Robbins**

_**In an occurrence that has shaken the wizarding world to it's very core, Sirius Black strikes again after months of inactivity since his escape from Hogwarts. Yesterday afternoon, on Halloween day no less, one of the top members of the Department of Mysteries was viciously assaulted by one Nymphadora Tonks, second cousin of known mass murderer Sirius Black, and Black himself. **_

_**At around six in the afternoon a battered and beaten unspeakable apparated to the ministry and left his story in writing to the Minister of Magic. On a routine inspection of an unknown wave of powerful dark magic, said unspeakable was working alone. As required by ministry protocol, an auror was to be sent to accompany the unspeakable and send in a report to the Department of Magical law Enforcement. **_

_**Instead of receiving a full fledged auror, the unspeakable received a trainee in , who it is suspected used dark magic to get herself assigned to the inspection.**_

_**The details of what happened are not know but it appears that the unspeakable had discovered an artifact of powerful and evil dark magic. The unspeakable's letter states that once Mrs. Tonks saw the artifact she sent a signal to Sirius Black, whom it is said she was keeping in her apartment in muggle London.**_

_**Mrs. Tonks shot spells at the unspeakable, who reacted and defended himself. He was subduing Mrs. Tonks until Black apparated behind him and their combined onslaught of dark magic overpowered the poor unspeakable. **_

_**Tonks and black disappeared with the unknown artifact. A raid of Tonks' apartment left no evidence as the place was bare.**_

_**The Department of Magical Law Enforcement declined to comment. Minister…**_

Trunks stopped reading there as what followed was statements by influential wizards and safety measures against Metamorphmagi. Even though he could tell most of the article was made up, it did bring quite a few questions to mind. He looked up from the paper to a still eating Tonks.

"Nymphadora?" She chocked on her food and gave him a burning glare.

Far away from whenever Trunks and Tonks were, in a castle in Scotland, there were varied reactions to the news.

For many, this was a bit scary, to think that Black and his cousin could take down an unspeakable, even if they had done so in an underhanded manner. It wasn't enough to take the occurrences of last night from their minds though.

For Harry Potter this was confusing. It was obvious to him that the article was full of lies; he would have to send Sirius an owl. Subconsciously he was thankful that this news took his and everyone else's minds off his selection for the Triwizard Tournament.

Albus Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the paper. The real story was obviously radically different from what had been printed. He didn't like this at all; a wild card at this stage in the game could be disastrous. The problem was that he was so swamped he couldn't pursue the truth himself. Getting an epiphany, he stood up from the head table ready to write an important letter.

They had moved again, this time to a clearing in some woods Trunks didn't recognize.

"I'm not sure if there's enough space here for the ship" Trunks noted. The clearing was just too small. "Why don't we move somewhere really far away? I'm sure that if we go to the other side of the world they won't be able to find us"

"And how do you plan to get to the other side of the world my dear Trunks? Apparition doesn't work over those distances and every other mode of transportation is regulated" Said a slightly irritated Tonks.

An hour after Trunks began teasing her about her name she said they needed to move. They had overstayed their welcome in this hunk of land and they needed to keep it mobile. When Tonks brought down the protection wards on their encampment Trunks saw robed people moving in the distance. Needless to say Tonks had apparated them away in a heartbeat and was now very jumpy.

"Simple, we'll fly" Trunks smiled as he began approaching Tonks.

"I don't have a broom on me and even if I did it would take us we—eeeep!" Her words had been cut off by a surprised shriek when Trunks lifter her up into the air and blasted off in the distance.

Tonks could do nothing but bury her head on his chest, though surprisingly the wind wasn't blowing at all. Looking out she saw why, a white aura had enveloped the both of them as Trunks flew at breakneck speed. He looked down at her and grinned. She couldn't help but return it as she felt the amazing sensation of flight.

Flying on a broom was nothing compared to this. This was complete freedom. Well, it would be better if it was her flying by herself, but this was simply incredible. She was holding on to Trunks for dear life. Trunks was trying to stifle the reaction his body wanted to give in response to their close contact. He looked down again and saw her eyes glowing at him and he had fix his gaze forward to not blush.

Looking down below her, Tonks was shocked to see the ocean and nothing but the ocean, no land in sight. She was also shocked by the sheer speed they were traveling at. She had thought they were going fast but not _this _fast. She couldn't tell too well as the blue ocean waters looked the same but she knew they were going much faster than any broom would ever be able to.

Trunks got a mischievous glint on his face and dipped down. Tonks felt the downward motion and did everything in her power to contain her shriek, knowing that that was Trunks' intention. She couldn't keep it in when the tips of her pink hair touched water.

They flew close to the water's surface; Tonks could smell the salty flavor of the sea water as they approached land. If she remembered the direction Trunks had gone in then they were going to the northern part of America, impossible.

Trunks gained altitude again, not wanting to be seen by anyone, as they flew over North America. Deciding that warm weather was much more agreeable he decided to head south.

An hour later they had set up shop near a small town in Georgia though neither of them knew that yet. They were sitting on top of a hill overlooking the sleepy little hamlet, not bothering to put up wards or set a capsule house up for the moment as they were better both thinking things through.

Tonks was feeling safe. There wasn't a unified magical government in the United States and the only law that was enforced effectively was the statute of secrecy that they had established a few years after the British government set the example. It was similar to Britain in a way. There were two schools of magic, The Salem Witches Institute (which accepted males as of four hundred years ago) and another one out west Tonks didn't know the name of. It had purebloods though being a younger country blood prejudices weren't as present as in Britain.

Meanwhile, in the clearing Tonks had apparated them away from, a gaggle of ministry workers were rummaging around with strange looking artifacts in hand, sweeping the area where Tonks and Trunks had set up shop. They were talking in rushed whispers, knowing the urgency needed to follow a still warm trail two of the wizards apparated away. The rest started closing up shop, their rush to get to the next location and find the fugitive making it easier for the grim looking dog to go unnoticed.

Sirius was observing the ministry workers, having been given their location by Dumbledore and orders to find his cousin. He'd met little Nymphadora once before when she had been a small child, he doubted she remembered meeting him. Or maybe she had due to his notoriety. Sirius was a little disgruntled, he was much more interested in making sure his godson was safe than being the headmasters errand boy but he couldn't exactly bite the hand that feeds at this moment. He'd had experience tracking dark wizards before going to Azkaban, very little but still enough to follow distracted dark wizard trackers. Hopefully they'd lead him to his cousin.

"How about we go into town to look for some food?" This was followed by an appropriate stomach grumble from Trunks.

Tonks rolled her eyes; they'd just had breakfast a few hours ago.

"Why don't you eat from your capsule thingy?"

Trunks scrunched up his face "I want to see what the food in this universe tastes like… come on!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the sleepy town which was around midday.

Tonks allowed herself to be dragged behind the purple haired teen until the blood flow through her wrist started getting cut off. She sped her walk up a little to catch up with him, walking for a few awkward moments hand in hand before Trunks noticed it and let go as inconspicuously as he could. They stepped into the town in silence, looking around and finding not one human soul.

"That's weird, all the people here inside at this day and time" Tonks said suspiciously, it would be incredible bad luck for Trunks to have landed them in some haunted town full of demons or something.

"That's weird, I can clearly sense a bunch of life energies here" Trunks commented.

"You can sense life?" Tonks asked incredulous, she sort of felt like a muggleborn being introduced to the magical world.

Trunks nodded "Every organic being has an energy signal that you can detect"

"But it doesn't _have_ to be alive then?"

Trunks thought about it before remembering his short stint in other world "Actually you're right. Someone doesn't have to be alive to have life energy"

Tonks nodded "You sense everyone inside the houses right? And they're not moving?" she was almost completely sure.

Trunks nodded again in confirmation, waiting for the conclusion he knew she must have reached.

Tonks exhaled and gave Trunks a sarcastic smile "Welp, you landed us smack dab in the middle of a vampire coven, we're really lucky that it's broad daylight or else we would have been in trouble"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and walked up to a nearby tree, not too large but the only thing in the area to make his point, he put his hand to it and easily lifted up, the roots spreading out like guts on the concrete. Tonks' eyes bugged out at this.

"And this isn't even a fraction of what I can do, I could lift this whole continent without breaking a sweat" he flexed his arm for effect. Tonks had heard him tell the stories about Cell and the explosion of his father's home planet, but she had never put thought into how powerful he actually was.

"Wait, then what the hell are we doing hiding?" she exclaimed, grabbing Trunks by the shirt and dragging him back towards the hill were they began to make a plan.

"Well?"

"It's amazing really; it's like nothing I've ever seen before!"

"Explain Cromell, I don't have time for you to be roundabout"

The scientist looked up at his…friend? He didn't know how he'd ever met Mr. Jones or why they remained acquainted when their only interactions occurred when Jones demanded something, all he knew was that he was scared shitless of the man for some weird reason, it wasn't like the short bugger was intimidating.

"First off, these blood cells are extremely durable, they've taken ridiculous amounts of radiation and heat without missing a step" he adjusted his glasses "What's more interesting though is that even when I exposed them to the most extreme levels of duress these cell adapted and evolved in microseconds, building a resistance almost immediately after being subjected to the attack"

Mr. Jones swirled that and all it implied around in his mind. On one hand it could mean many problems for them but on the other it would mean many good things for the dark lord. He patted the copies of the blood sample he'd made before coming here before pulling out his wand to take care of the muggle, his purpose having been fulfilled.

"You can be like a bodyguard and protect me from any underhanded spells and the like" she finished explaining "I'll go to the prophet and give my side of the story; they have a reporter that loves to stir up shit"

Trunks thought it over and thought it was a sound enough idea, he was fast enough and aware enough to not be caught off guard, or so he thought for now. "Before that we have to make sure that magic can't affect me, I mean for all we know I might be very susceptible to magic"

Tonks shook her head in agreement "Yeah better to be safe than sorry I guess" she pulled out her wand, ready to start experimenting now before Trunks brought his hands up.

"Wait, we still need to eat! Let's go find another town" he grabbed her around the waist and blasted off, Tonks giving out a surprised gasp when they were already high up in the air.

A few hours later they were in a secluded bay in the Florida Keys, Tonks having used a little wand work to earn them some free seaside lunch. Now they were enjoying the fresh air and practicing.

"_Stupefy_" Trunks let the jet of red light crash harmlessly into his chest, not even feeling a tickle.

"So far so good, let's try other spells" she whipped her wand with a flourish and began an assault "_Confrigo! Explodra! Reducto! _" All of these hit Trunks in different body parts, some crashing and dispersing and others bouncing off. Tonks aimed one at his eyes and it hit its mark without any effect. Tonks stuck her tongue out her mouth in concentration, now things would get serious.

"Ok Trunks, these are some of the worst and darkest spells I know of, if you get hurt don't panic I'll reverse it in a heartbeat" that was only half-true, some of the curses she was going to use had no counter or were difficult to heal from. The only one she wouldn't be able to use was the cruciatus curse for obvious reasons.

"_Flagrante! Acida! Corcuso!.._" she continued incanting the darkest curses she could muster, entrail-expellin and flaying and gut liquefying, none of them having any effect. She tried a summoning charm on for size which caught Trunks off guard and he visibly set his feet to not be sent flying towards Tonks, at least she knew that the spells _could _affect him.

"_Imperio_" it was a last second thought that made Tonks try the spell out.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at that last spell as it hadn't given off any visible light. He'd found out during this little session that he couldn't sense magic like he could ki, so it would be very important for him in the wizarding world to keep his senses on alert at all times to keep stock of all those nearby. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice not his own.

_Punch yourself in the crotch_

Trunks grunted in disgust at the idea and ignored the suggestion, following the psychic thread to its source and finding Tonks' mind. _Not surprising _he thought to himself. He'd give her a taste of her own medicine.

_Jump into the water_

Tonks' feat creaked as she struggled with the command. Her body reacted and dashed towards the water before her auror training kicked in and she shut it down, wrestling control of her mind from Trunks. She was a bit too late though as her body had already leapt into the water. Tonks reacted quickly and froze the water below her.

She landed gingerly on the ice and tried her best not to slip on it. She decided not to risk a fall and levitated herself out of the water and landed safely on the rocky bayside only to trip immediately after taking a step.

The roaring laughter from Trunks welcomed her on her way up from the ground. Her face was red with both a blush and a anger at the lavender haired teen. She walked up to the jerk and punched him on the shoulder.

"You have to admit, mine was much less cruel than yours" Trunks quipped, still shuddering at the thought of what she'd have him do.

Tonks turned her nose up at him and pouted "You still don't abuse a lady like that" she said half-jokingly.

Trunks rolled his eyes and snorted earning a short but intense glare from Tonks. Tonks decided it was time to continue on so she tapped him on the top of the head with her wand/

Trunks felt like she'd cracked an egg on his head, not a pleasant feeling.

"What did you just do?" he was cross eyed trying to look at what he felt oozing down his scalp.

"Well it seems that magic does affect you" Tonks conjured a mirror in front of Trunks, who didn't see a thing. He shifted a little and saw a slight ripple in the image in the mirror.

"You camouflaged me" he stated. Tonks tapped him again to dispel the charm.

"Let's try one more thing" She took a stone and cast a muggle repelling charm on it. She left it on the floor.

"Pick the stone up" she said simply. Trunks shrugged at this and walked to where he saw her drop the stone; only he walked by it and found himself a few yards away and confused. He concentrated and turned around to face Tonks, knowing the stone was somewhere in the middle. He made sure to be as mentally aware as possible as he walked a straight line towards Tonks. Slowing down his mental time he anticipated the exact second when he felt a foreign influence on his mind, surprised at how imperceptible it really was. He tried to eject it but couldn't so he did the next best thing and tried to mingle with it, sort of merge it with his mind. The tendrils of magic actually responded favorably to this, merging with his conscience without any trouble.

He looked down and picked the stone up off the floor, grinning at Tonks from ear to ear.

"That's not even fair!" she exclaimed, though it was assuring that he could overcome most of what would be thrown at him. She didn't know how he'd react to the killing curse but that was a worry for later.

"Hey you should be happy about this!" Trunks said. He put his hands on his pockets and looked out over the sea.

"So we're going back now or do we wait a bit?" he asked her. Tonks considered this for a second, it would be smart to get back as early as possible, especially since she hadn't considered that her parents could be in trouble.

"Let's enjoy the water before going back" she told him, waving her wand over herself to change into a bikini. Trunks' eyes almost popped out of his skull at the view he had of the beautiful metamorphmagus. He didn't know if she had shapeshifted herself that way but she was definitely well stacked.

Tonks noticed his reaction and smirked, happy that he was very obviously attracted to her. "Like what you see?" she questioned him, turning around so he could get a good look at her ass. As a metamorphmagus she didn't need to stay in shape to have a perfect figure, though being an auror kept her in shape anyways.

Trunks shook his head to clear his thoughts and coughed to clear the gravel from his throat. He looked himself over and shrugged.

"You mind doing that for me?" he said, ignoring her question.

"A nice little bikini?" she quipped

"You know what I mean…and no trunks jokes!" he said before she could even begin. Tonks chuckled and waved her wand at Trunks, transforming his usual attire into a pair of teddy bear swim trunks.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the choice of design but realized that with Tonks he should be thankful she hadn't had time to think of something worse. He looked up to see her drooling at him in a similar way that he had at her.

"Like what _you _see?" he shot her words back at her, but unlike him Tonks was no stranger to flirting.

"I do, what are you gonna do about it?" Trunks blushed but didn't want to get beat so he walked up to her, getting up close and staring into her eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than him so they were almost seeing each other eye to eye.

He gave her the most smoldering look he could muster "What do you want me to do?"

She took a step forward, forcing Trunks to step back.

"Do you want me to show you?" while asked him she kept pushing him back with each step until she stopped abruptly, letting her right hand graze his chest. Trunks' flesh burnt red hot at her warm touch and his mouth became dry, all he could do was nod as her eyebrows fluttered. Her lusty visage changed in almost an instant into one of mischief as she pushed Trunks with all her might.

Trunks just stood there and looked at her incredulously. "You really thought you were going to catch me off guard?" he'd been aware of the body of water directly behind him and the change in her eyes gave him ample time to get his feet set.

"Oh" was all she said when she realized her failure. She shrugged and grabbed the back of his head, bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

That one definitely caught him off guard.

Sirius opened his eyes sleepily and looked over towards the wizards. They were missing a few members but otherwise were in the same position they'd been the last half-day. The trail had gone cold abruptly at this spot, meaning that his cousin had walked from here on out. This should have made her tracking much easier but a quick scan of the area by dozens of imperioused animals revealed nothing. The ministry workers had been extremely frustrated by this and went in desperation mode petitioning for a taboo on the wayward auror's name to ease up the manhunt. Establishing a taboo usually took a month long ministry session to even consider passing, but due to the current circumstances Fudge could get it done un an hour with no one finding out.

Sirius actually hoped this would happen. The quicker he got done with this the faster he could be back near Hogsmead looking out for Harry in these dangerous times.

He was about to drop his head back down on his paws when he felt a vibration course through the entire forest. One of the tracker wizards pulled out a two way mirror similar to the ones he and James had charmed. Sirius' doggy ears caught every little bit of conversation.

"They put the taboo up five minutes ago and we already have a bite, near Kent, let's roll out" this was all that was needed to be said before they all popped away.

Sirius returned to human form and fumbled with his wand, a bit lethargic after such a long period of inactivity. The probability was high that this was just a false alarm, everyone would be talking about the rogue auror, but he knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

He was completely shocked when he clearly saw the pink haired young woman whose face was plastered over the papers next to a purple haired teen and ten aurors and trackers scattered across the floor unconscious.

"That was a nice welcoming committe" Trunks commented, happy with his first encounter with wizards.

Tonks was still shocked at how quickly Trunks had disposed of them; he hadn't even taken a single step to take them all out. Another thing bothered her though.

"How did they find us?"

"They used a taboo" Sirius walked in with his hands held high to show no threat. The couple snapped to him. Tonks' eyes widened immediately and she didn't hesitate to shoot off a stunner in his direction which Sirius dodged. He rolled on the floor and tossed his wand in their direction in one fluid motion. Tonks narrowed her eyes at this, looking for the trick.

"Don't think I'm that stupid Black, I won't fall for your tricks" at the mention of the name Trunks realized this was the wanted criminal Sirius Black, though it was rather weird that he didn't exactly exude or even have a trace of evil in his aura.

"Look I don't have another wand with me, if you'd just hear me out" Tonks wasn't having it, they were short on time with the possibility of more ministry workers coming so she needed to subdue him quickly, maybe capturing him would help in clearing her name.

Trunks put his hand on her wrist, stopping her from using her wand. Her head shot up at him in confusion and he put his finger up before disappearing.

Before Tonks or Sirius could even blink Trunks had the fugitive by the scruff of his neck, tied up with some ki rings.

"I checked and he doesn't have any other weapons, now talk" he directed that last comment at Sirius, who had almost shit his pants. Not even a vampire was that fast.

"W-w-what are you?" he asked the teen, Trunks shook his head and nodded towards Tonks, indicating that he should be answering her questions first and foremost.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in right now" even with Sirius tied up Tonks was pushing her wand to his throat, an old interrogative habit.

"I was framed" was all he said.

"Bullshit" Tonks responded eloquently.

Sirius gave a raspy laugh at her response "With the way the ministry has treated you, is it really that hard to believe?" this definitely gave Tonks pause. He was right in that the ministry had shown to what extent they'd go to destroy someone, but she still wouldn't believe that this person she'd been conditioned to see as a traitor was being honest.

Trunks just had to chip in "I don't sense any evil in him"

Tonks glared at him while Sirius just looked more confused. The metamorphmagus rubbed her temple deciding to do this quickly. "Ok, Explain"

Sirius shook his head "There's not enough time to do that here. Listen, I have a portkey in my pocket that your friend here must have taken out" Trunks furrowed his brow; the only thing he remembered finding in the fugitive's person was an old sock in his pockets.

"What? The sock in your pockets?" Trunks asked incredulously. Tonks didn't react that way though, she kept looking at Sirius waiting for him to continue.

"Right. That was given to me by Dumbledore and it's supposed to take us to an undetectable location that not even the taboo can penetrate. We can talk all we want once we get there"

Tonsk did a double take at the mention of Dumbledore, the benevolent headmaster in cahoots with this dark wizard? That just seemed too farfetched. The portkey was more than likely a trap and without Trunks she wouldn't have even considered taking it, but he was there and could take care of anything Black could throw at them so she was willing to take the risk.

She took his wand and handed it to him, keeping a firmer grip on hers. "Activate it"

Sirius wasted no time and tapped the pocket where the sock was located, whispering the keyword. The three of them maintained contact and so were whisked away in a swirling flash of light.

When they reached their destination only one of them landed on their feet. Sirius chuckled as both youngsters were splayed out on the floor from the portkey travel. Trunks groaned standing up, definitely preferring the other mode of wizard transportation over this one. Tonks was used to falling over while flooing or portkeying and had prepared to get up as fast as possible. Sirius was still tied up so he didn't present an immediate threat.

They looked around their landing spot to see large collection of dust and grime plastered over ancient caking walls. The musty smell assaulted their noses and the ever cautious Tonks cast a bubblehead charm over herself and Trunks. Sirius complimented her caution but almost rescinded it when she tripped over a troll leg umbrella.

Trunks helped her up and they continued observing the dreary looking house. "What is this place?" Trunks voiced.

"This, boys and girls, is the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"Sirius chuckled; saddened that he couldn't gesticulate to add some drama to the reveal.

"It figures, only Blacks would have this flair for interior decor" Tonks scrunched up her nose at the haughtiness of it all. There was a sound of kindling fire followed by footsteps coming from across the hall. Turning their attention in that direction they faced Albus Dumbledore removing ash from his midnight blue robes.

The old headmaster gave them a grandfatherly smile and nod.

"Hello Ms. Tonks, we have much to discuss."


End file.
